


Coping

by scurvycorn



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Damon and Graham love each other dearly





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> woah I'm getting sucked into this fandom uwu

"You sweet little perfect creation of nature," 

"Ew, don't call me that Dames, you know I'm not that-" Graham retorts before being shushed by Damon.

"Shh, yes you _are_. Graham, you're so pretty you don't even understand,"

Graham shifts under Damon's hold. They were currently outside by the lake, lying on a blanket under a tree. It was all Damon's idea. He said something about being romantic or whatever. He places a kiss on Graham's soft pink lips and smiles.

"What makes _you_ of all people think I'm pretty?" 

Damon smiles. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. I just wanna know why you think I'm even a tad bit good looking," Graham wraps his arms around his best friend's neck.

"Perhaps you don't understand," The blond sighs, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other boy's neck. Damon takes a big whiff of Graham's sweet scent. "It's not just your looks that get me Grem,"

The boy in question laughs and giggles. "Then what is it? Stop being so mysterious Damon,"

Damon lets go of Graham and sits up properly, letting Graham place his head in his lap. "Well, I like the way you smile. I _love_ the way yo laugh. You're always so kind, even though you can be a bit whiny at times,"

Graham playfully pokes Damon in the eye. "Ow!" The other boy cries, laughing. "I'm serious Grem! You're whiny sometimes!"

"Whatever, continue where you left off please,"

"Where was I? Oh yeah, right. I love the way you hold me...and the way you kiss me. And I'm madly in love with the way you touch me... _everywhere_." Pale blue eyes meet Graham's big brown ones as the younger boy turns bright red.

"Damon! Shuddup!" Graham swats at him. Damon just laughs falling and entangling himself with the other boy.

The blond grins. "What? I was jus' bein' honest. I _am_ in love with the way you touch me,"

A smile creeps onto Graham's face as he sits on his knees facing away from Damon. He bites his lower lip nervously. Just thinking about Damon in the bedroom is making him go crazy. "Can I tell you what I love about you?"

"Always," Damon cocks an eyebrow, Graham rolls his eyes smiling.

"Well, you're always getting into trouble but that makes you, well, _you_. I love stroking your soft hair, and I'm crazy for your pretty eyes. And I'm sure you've heard me say that countless times. I like bein' with you, I like _seeing_ you." He pauses. "I...I love the way you _touch_ me too," Graham's face turns so red it's almost as if he was steaming.

Damon laughs clinging onto Graham. "I knew it! I knew it!"

They fall back lying on the blanket in each other's arms again, giggling and laughing. Damon cups Graham's face with his two hands and kisses him all over. "Graham," The blond says smiling.

"Damon,"

"Graham,"

"Damon,"

The gap between them was so small that it wasn't even visible from afar. Damon closes that gap by pressing his lips against the other's, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, he looks Graham in the eyes. "Someday, one day...I wanna marry you. Will you marry me? Graham Coxon?"

The brunette grins as he furrows his eyebrows. The lens of his glasses glistens in the golden sunlight. "Christ Dames, I'm only 16 and you're only 17, we have plenty of time to think about that but yeah, I'll consider marrying you. _One day_."

"Well, just know that you're stuck with me for now," Damon holds up his necklace. The same one that Graham had around his neck. "I hope you don't mind,"

The younger boy holds his up as well. "I really don't,"


End file.
